


Red Teasing

by BlackBirdAolen



Series: Ask.fm Requests | The Daily Request Collection [23]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, Flirty Mood, Teasing, long day of work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: Some friendly teasing at the end of a day makes for excellent relaxation.(Ask.FM request. Originally, it asked for smut, but I just don't feel the pairing that much...)Got a fanfic idea for me?My deviantART - full of original fiction.Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.





	Red Teasing

Natasha stretched out on the couch, and pulled Wanda into a close hug. They both were tired after a long day of fighting, since they had been called in on short notice. It almost never didn’t happen on short notice. Wanda was yawning widely, but overall looked quite pleased with herself. Her powers were growing with each time, and she was really learning how to utilize them in a focused and precise fashion. That was much to the advantage of the team, and Natasha found it immensely calming to have Wanda on their side in a fight.

Natasha absentmindedly toyed with a strand of Wanda’s hair, while the crafty little witch was relaxing for a moment. She had been quite busy in their fighting, to keep them protected, and to support them whenever necessary. “You did well today. I think we never had such a good day before.”

Wanda looked up and chuckled. “Oh psh. No, we had better days before, I’m sure of that. I just made sure that it wasn’t a complete disaster.”

Natasha pulled Wanda closer and snuggled against her. “I wouldn’t put it like that. You helped us out a great deal, and thanks to you, we had a safer day at work, so to speak.”

“Yeah, so to speak.” Wanda smiled lightly. “Okay, I think you got me convinced. Almost.”

Natasha chuckled, then pressed a kiss onto Wanda’s forehead. “You’re worrying way too much. You did great out there. And we should really go off to bed right now. The day was long, and I want to catch a good night’s sleep before it’s going to continue with all the madness tomorrow.”

Wanda nodded, a faint blush on her face. “Yeah, sounds nice.” And what a cuddly night it would be.


End file.
